Ascended Coalition of Liberty
Overview The Ascended Coalition of Liberty is a medium-sized alliance on the blue sphere dedicated to making allies, both inside and outside the alliance, rather than being overly belligerent. Members of the alliance focus on treating each other with the utmost respect and assist as much as they can in its daily functioning. While the Coalition has not existed for very long on Planet Bob, they have built up strong relationships with many other alliances and pledge to remain just when conducting interalliance affairs or just during day-to-day existence. History The Ascended Coalition of Liberty was spawned from the merging of two alliances, the Global Defense Initiative and the Azure Coalescence. Because both alliances had been close for several months prior to the merge, these two blue alliances merged easily and many friendly bonds developed. The Founding of the ACL The Ascended Coalition of Liberty was created from a merge between the Azure Coalescence and the Global Defense Initiative. These two blue team alliances converged and they gained about 45 members together. Though short of the estimated number, the ACL gradually grew in size. Due to the friendship shared between AC and GDI members in the past, many positive steps were made. Due to disagreements about the flag, it took several weeks for the alliance to announce itself publicly on the Cybernations Forums. Ironically when they finally released themselves to the public, their flag was met with awe and many approved. Appointed by the Emperor as the first Triumvirate was Cressers69, Magnum T. Gundraw, and Paddy Kilbane. Early Allies Both the GDI and AC had been friendly with DLP as well as the IBC prior to the merge, so it was only natural that the ACL would be allies with the two. ACL reactivated the Global Defense Initiative's PIAT and MDP with the IBC and signed a Treaty of Amity with the DLP. Creation of the Global Order of Darkness IBC and DLP, who were very close to each other themselves, merged to create the Global Order of Darkness. IBC cancelled all of its treaties however ACL still held the ToA with DLP, which was transferred to GOD. The two alliances are still very close and share an unwritten bond of brotherhood. Other Allies During the early days of the ACL, a few other treaties were signed. One being a Treaty of Friendship with Vanguard and another was a PIAT with The Order of Light. The final treaty of this period in ACL's history was a revolutionary one for the alliance. This was a joint Treaty of Amity with the Royal Dominion and Vanguard, whom ACL had grown closer to. This treaty stressed cooperation and friendship amongst the signatory alliances over military and financial assistance. Viridian Revival In Mid-September, the Viridian Entente was recreated by a merge between The Directorate and the Royal Dominion. Though the ACL lost its allies in RD, they gained friendship with one of the most honorable alliances in the Cyberverse. The Unjust War The Ascended Coalition was unprepared when tensions between members of The Unjust Path and the 'Justice League' (commonly referred to as ~) sparked into the firestorm that became the Unjust War. With the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving as the central target for the affair, Global Order of Darkness was quickly pulled into the fray due to their Mutual Defense Pact with GOONS. GOD declared on Norden Verein in defense of the Goon Order and were in turn attacked by NoV's ally, the Organized Nations of Superiority. Also at war was the ACL's allies in The Order of Light, who had taken up arms against IRON for their assault on GOONS. ACL considered taking up arms against ~ alliances at war with their allies multiple times. Luckily, the Ascended Coalition refrained from entering the devastating war. With both GOD and TOOL getting peace and fairly light surrender terms, relations did not suffer much and all sides understood the reasoning behind ACL's decision not to enter the war. Unfortunately, The Order of Light was required to void all of its treaties of a period of two months as part of its surrender to IRON, including the Lion and Hammer Accords. After the Global Order of Darkness surrendered to the ~ forces allied against it, the ACL sent fifty million dollars in recovery aid to GOD nations. Protectorate Issues During mid-November, ACL began to experience problems with its protectorate, The Order of The Arctic Sun. TOTAS was irregularly hostile to many alliances, getting itself into scuffles with Wolfpack, The Universal Gears, MOON, FORCE, and ACDC. Finally, ACL could no longer stand their actions. ACL nulled the protectorate with TOTAS and allowed TOTAS to merge into The Order of Halsa, a more experienced alliance with the ability to control the aggessive nations of TOTAS. For a full history of the alliance, see History of the Ascended Coalition of Liberty. Internal Workings The ACL's internal and external policies are defined by its charter. The Ascended Charter is considered the highest law of the alliance and provides the means for the alliance to grow and expand safely. A copy of the charter can be found here. Other documents that the ACL abides by are various ordinances instituted by the High Council or Triumvirate. Inter-Alliance Affairs The Ascended Coalition of Liberty is not an independent or neutral alliance so it is able to freely sign treaties, though it will only do so after thorough evaluation. The ACL will only sign agreements with those alliances that conduct themselves well and share close ties of friendship with our membership and government. The Ascended Coalition of Liberty is required to honor all treaties by law, as well as by oath. Below are all the diplomatic agreements that the Ascended Coalition of Liberty has signed in the past, whether active or void. For a full list of treaties signed by the Ascended Coalition of Liberty, see Diplomatic Agreements of the Ascended Coalition Liberty. Flags Below are the flags recognized as emblems of the Ascended Coalition of Liberty. File:Logo4.jpg|Standard Flag File:ACLflagripple.jpg|Standard with Ripple File:ACLflagwave.png|Wavy Standard File:ACLwarflag.jpg|Wartime Flag File:ACLwarflagripple.jpg|Wartime Flag with Ripple File:ACLwargflagwave.png|Wavy Wartime Flag File:ACLrevolution.jpg|Flag of the Revolution File:ACLrevolutionwave.png|Wavy Revolution Flag File:ACLinversion.jpg|Inversion - 'The Kilbane' See also *Ascended Coalition of Liberty Charter *Azure Coalescence *Diplomatic Agreements *Foreign Relations Precept *Global Defense Initiative *High Guardian Concord *List of ACL Precepts *Warfare Precept *"YHRB,WHC" External links *Birth of the Ascended Coalition *Appointment of new Magistrates *Reaches 300,000 National Strength *Declaration of Neutrality in the Unjust War *Update 10/7/07 *Appointment of Military Category:Ascended Coalition of Liberty Category:Blue team alliances Category:Ascended Coalition of Liberty Category:Alliances